Deity (Zelda series)
, , and ) Termanian Creation and Protection Deities ( , , and the ) Hyrulean Light Spirits ( , , , and ) Wind Gods of the Great Sea ( and ) Protector Deities of Hyrule (The , and the ) Misc./Other (The , the , and the )}} A deity is an extremely powerful magical being. Types Deities are divided into two respective groups, each with their own power range: minor and major deities, and two sub-groups identifying function: elemental and guardian deities. Major Major deities are the most powerful deities, sometimes called gods and goddesses. These deities have the power to create whole races and universes, they are the only deities that are powerful enough to create minor deities. The original creator of the major deities is unknown; the major deities' existence predates the universe by an infinitely long time span. Gods and goddesses are immortal, and nothing known to man can destroy them completely; though, in special cases, they can be temporarily incapacitated. Major deities have power enough and often "choose" a hero and endow him or her with part of their power in order to champion their cause, as major deities prefer to keep out of the realm of human affairs, and will only involve themselves directly if the land or people of their creation are in imminent danger. Major deities are largely a mystery, as they have very little contact with mortals. The number of gods and goddesses that currently exist is unknown. Minor Minor deities, sometimes called spirits, are on the lower end of the deity power spectrum. Minor deities come into being after being created by major deities, and minor deities are powerful enough to create and care for their own beings. Most minor deities are created with a specific job in mind, whether that be guardian or protection deity or elemental deity. Minor deities, unlike their major counterparts, can be killed or, at the very least, severely injured by magical weapons, but, like the major deities, they can bestow small parts of their power upon mortals. Minor deities have no qualms about getting involved in the mortal world, and many are revered and cared for by the mortal races, while others demand worship and offerings. Elemental Elemental deities are deities that command mastery over a certain element. They can allow mortals a limited command of their element as well, and at times, more than one deity is responsible for one element. If the deity responsible for the care of said element is dissatisfied or injured in some way, the element itself may not behave quite conveniently for mortals, or else all but disappear completely. Guardian/Protector Guardian, otherwise known as protector, deities are deities that are responsible for and care for a certain race. In most cases, the race in question is a direct creation of the deity him- or herself, and the race absolutely adores their deity protector, and lives in their immediate vicinity. Physiology Deities are perhaps the most varied species in the universe; they come in all shapes and sizes, can boast all eye colors, skin colors and hair colors, and can range from looking vaguely or utterly humanoid to looking completely animalistic or a mix of the two. Some deities are hundreds of times larger than the average human, while others are much smaller. Some deities can communicate with the mortal races, while others cannot only be understood by other deities and chosen mortals, and still others get by with the grunts and roars of animals. As many deities possess the power to shapeshift, their true form is not often revealed, and remains largely unknown. Some deities appear to be 'tied' to a certain object, and do not appear without it; for instance, a doll, a sword, or a cloud. These items appear to be part of the deity themselves, and seem to be fashioned out of the deity's own magical essence. History Deities have played important roles in the creation of certain universes; namely, the three Hyrulean Creation Goddesses in Hyrule's creation, and the Four Giants in Termina's creation. Deities have also chosen heroes in order to free the land from whatever darkness plagues it. The Hyrulean Goddesses have done this more times than any other deity: Once, with the Hero of Time, once with the Hero of Light, once with the Hero of Winds, and with several other Hyrulean heroes. These heroes were bestowed the golden power of the Triforce, which goes to the three mortals most deserving of its power and grants them each special abilities. In these same quests, minor deities have given the chosen hero a bit of aid; the Fairy Queen granted her magic to various, the Wind Gods of the Great Sea gave the power of wind-manipulation to the Hero of Winds, and the Goddess of Time assisted the Hero of Time with her power in his quest to save Termina from its imminent doom to name a few. Character traits Like everything else, the character traits of deities vary. Most deities are utterly human; they are imperfect, and at times let their power make them arrogant. Some, mainly those not attached to a particular place or race, are impish and mischievous, and enjoy causing trouble for mortals. Others, particularly the protector deities, exhibit protective qualities, and are usually peaceful and caring. Other deities are somewhat high-strung; when they are not given the appropriate praise from the mortals, or are forgotten, they turn violent and bitter, and set out to make the lives of the mortals as miserable as possible. Several other deities are mischievous and childlike, but harmless. The last group are the "indifferent" deities who enjoy being left alone and avoid revealing themselves to except in the most dire circumstances. Abilities Deities, being magical beings, can harness magic better than any mortal to do various things: Make themselves intangible to the mortal eye, transform themselves into different forms, transfer some of their power into other host bodies, and, the most common of the powers, which is to fly or hover with no visible means of support. Still other deities' powers stem from elemental control; that is, complete control and manipulation of time, wind, water, or fire. Category:Species Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda: Sounds of the Shadows Category:Deities